Songs for Alice
by Kittyinaz
Summary: A collection of Songs for Alice.  The rules are Chapter One.  Keep it T rated! Please let me know! I am marking this one as completed since it is just a bunch of One Shots.  It will be updated as ideas come in, or contributions are submitted.
1. Rules

**Here is the start of the Song Fics. I figured I will post this and then write a story soon for it. But I wanted to let everyone know the rules, so please read below:**

You have to have a song. And you need to tell us what the song is.

The story needs to have at least one line from the song in it, and no, posting the lyrics does not count. You have to work the line into the story.

**Challenge**: For those that are interested in a challenge, for whatever song you choose, you need to write in the year of the song. Example: Ice Ice Baby: you need to write as if the characters are in that year.

If you want to write on a current story in FanFiction, you need to follow the following rules:

If you are the author of the story, let us know the story.

If you are NOT the author, please get permission. We WILL ask the author if they have given permission for you to write on their story.

All entries are going to be gone over and accepted by a panel. I will not be the only one deciding if you can post or not.

The panel reserves the right to reject any entry.

All in all, this is to give people the chance to write and post without any pressure. I know if there was something like this when I started, I would have written sooner.

Has to use characters from Alice SYFY. You CAN invite other characters, as long as the story has them in it. Please follow FanFiction's rules of not posting certain Authors: (Please let me know if this changes!)

Anne Rice

Archie comics

Dennis L. McKiernan

Irene Radford

J.R. Ward

Laurell K. Hamilton

Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb

P.N. Elrod

Raymond Feist

Robin Hobb

Robin McKinley

Terry Goodkind

Please see below for FanFiction's rules:

**Entries not allowed:**

Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

One or two liners.

MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

**Actions not allowed:**

Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.

Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.

Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

**I encourage any and all to submit. I will be working on a chapter soon. Contact me through FanFiction and I will release my email to you for submissions. Please put Songs for Alice in the title.**


	2. Hatter & Goodbyes: A Kittyinaz

**Story: **Alice Syfy Missing Scene

**Song:** This Ain't a Love Song by Scouting for Girls

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** After Alice left Hatter in the Looking Glass room what happened.

**Author Notes:** I have wanted to write something to this song for awhile. But my stories never seem to lean towards this song. So I figure I would do this one.

* * *

Hatter watched as the technician pushed Alice through the Looking Glass. His feelings were all over the place. What did she mean when she said 'and lots of other things?' He had seen her hugging Jack earlier and then her accepting the Stone of Wonderland. Sure she had put it in the receptacle that powers the Looking Glass, but didn't she and the other Oysters need to go home? He was sure that she was just finishing up business there in her world so that she could come back to be Jack's Queen.

Hatter stood there in the same spot until the room emptied. He never noticed the pitying looks that were thrown his way from different people in the room as they watched then left. He never noticed anything until it was too dark in the room to see anything. He had stood there all day remembering everything that Alice and he had gone through.

Hatter finally moved to leave. He had nowhere to really go, but his feet led him to his Tea Shoppe. He had visited here briefly to clean up, not wanting Alice to see how bad he had been hurt by the Doctors. He hadn't had much time to even do that. He hadn't wanted to be late and miss Alice. So he had cleaned up but not changed his clothing. Then he had run to the Looking Glass room to try to convince Alice to stay with him or for his to go with her back to her world. There was nothing here left for him anymore. Everything in him didn't want this world unless she was in it. If she didn't want to be here, not that he blamed her, but Hatter will go with her back to her world.

But when he ran through the doors and saw her hugging Jack, he remembered the confrontation in the Kingdom of Knights and how right Jack had been. Jack was able to offer Alice everything she deserved. She deserved to be the queen that she was. What did Hatter have to really offer her? He was a Tea Shoppe owner that was out of business.

Hatter walked in the Tea Shoppe and headed back to his office. He sat down in his chair and thought about Alice for the rest of the night. He was a bloody big mess inside.

Dormie walked in the next morning and found Hatter sitting in his chair. Dormie looked Hatter over and noticed he looked like shit. He turned and went to their secret stash of healing teas. He got one and brought it to Hatter.

Hatter was startled when he heard Dormie say his name. He looked up at his friend and waited to hear what he has to say.

Shocked by what he saw in Hatter's face, Dormie tried again, "Boss, you need to drink this. It will help with your injuries."

Hatter just stared at Dormie. When Dormie offered the tea again, Hatter just took it and drank. He then handed it back to Dormie and turned back in the chair to face away. He didn't really want to deal with anyone right now.

Dormie was taken aback. The healing teas did their job, but it always felt like whatever had done the damage was reversing itself. Hatter had never shown much when it was working in the past, but for him to dismiss it completely was way out of character, even for him. Dormie decided to work on the Tea Shoppe and leave his Boss alone, for now.

Hatter never heard or saw anything but his memories for the rest of the day. Friends of his and Dormie had come by to help with the rebuilding of the Tea Shoppe. Dormie made excuses for him all day. Jack had sent some suits to help and take stock of what had been damaged. The same question was asked all day, "How was Hatter handling it?"

Rumors had flown around Wonderland about its newest heroes. Hatter and Alice. A lot of Wonderland was upset that the two were not together and was not sure who to blame. The popular guilty party was Jack. But to be honest, the King of Wonderland was not thought well of at this time, with his demands that all the Tea be turned into the Hospital of Dreams. He had explained it was to make sure that all Tea Heads will be sent through detox safely. But who wanted to give up their feelings?

So as the rumors flew through the city, with eye witnesses being made much of, there was no question that Hatter had lost the girl. So people who had never known Hatter personally showed up to help out and to satisfy their curiosity.

That night Dormie made his way to the office. What he saw when he came in shocked him and frightened him a little bit. Hatter had not moved. Not an inch. This was not good. Hatter was hyper and never could sit in one place for very long.

Dormie walked over and stared at Hatter. Realizing his Boss had it bad, he decided to get help. He left without saying anything to Hatter and went to the palace. When he entered, he asked to see Jack. When asked who he was and what his business was, he answered just , "Hatter."

He was moved quickly to where Jack was, in an office done in reds and whites.

Jack looked exhausted as he tried to deal with the mess his mother had left him. He was also dealing with grief from his father passing away. His father had not been there much for him as he got older, but he still remembered the kind words from his father. The last thing his father had done was tell him to always trust the caterpillars. He had done so when Caterpillar had found him and recruited him into the Resistance.

Hearing the door open he looked up and was surprised to see Dormie. Dormie was well known through the Resistance as the man who could pass messages. Jack had used him many times. So to say he was surprised was an understatement and he was very worried.

Jack asked Dormie, "How may I help you?"

Dormie looked at the King of Wonderland and repeated the same word. "Hatter."

Jack'e eyebrow lifted in surprise. "How do you know Hatter?"

Sighing, Dormie told him, "I work for him."

Jack was even more surprised. He, just like the rest of the Resistance never asked about anyone's true lives. It was one way to protect them all. But to find out that Dormie worked for Hatter, well to say it was a shock was like saying the White Rabbits weren't frightened by everything.

But then Jack's felt remorse. He remembered the scene in the Kingdom of Knights when he insulted the Tea Shoppe owner trying to win Alice's affections. He had been jealous over his toy and desperate to fulfill his task. He had come to care for Alice. A lot. But the kiss that he had interrupted and then how Hatter had stuck by her? That made him jealous. So he had done everything in his power to convince Alice to come with him. Now with how he felt about Duchess, he felt remorse. He had never cared for Alice the same way. But with all she had done, all he had done to her, Duchess and he felt as though she deserved the right to become the Queen of Wonderland, all of it as soon as he could hand it to her. So he offered. And never was so happy when she turned him down.

But he had seen Hatter's face when Alice was pushed through the Looking Glass. He had been waiting for Hatter to come to him for permission to use the Glass, in fact. He had worked in the meantime to establish an identity for Hatter in Alice's world. He just wanted these two to have their happy ending. But somehow it had gotten off the track and it saddened him.

Jack asked softly, "Why are you here Dormie instead of Hatter?"

Dormie looked at his King and told him, "Hatter has not moved at all since last night. I gave him a healing tea to heal all his injuries and he didn't even flinch. I know he was tortured by the Doctors. He has not moved at all since that time."

Jack was surprised. Then he realized that Hatter of all the residents of Wonderland would know how to feel. There were select few in Wonderland who remained able to feel as much as an Oyster. And Hatter, with his legacy, would of course be one of those.

Jack told Dormie, "I think you will need to find the White Knight. If he saw me, he would move, but I think he is thinking Alice choose me over him. In reality she choose him. And like a fool, he didn't tell her how he felt for her. When he is ready, let him come to me and I will get him to the Looking Glass. I also have everything set up for him to live in Alice's world."

Dormie stared at Jack and then told him, "Thank you. Where is the White Knight?"

* * *

Hatter was again brought to awareness by a voice he had not expected to hear. Charlie. He focused and saw the White Knight in front of him.

Charlie stared at Hatter and asked him again, "Why are you here Harbinger? Why are you not with Alice of Legend?"

Hatter just stared up at the Guardian of the Curtsy. He finally relented to speak when Charlie did not move. "Alice left. She went back to her world. It is safer for her there of course. I don't know if she was coming back, but if she is, it will be as Jack's Queen."

Charlie nodded and told Hatter, "Alice turned down Jack, Harbinger."

Hatter stared up at Charlie in shock. "She did what?"

Charlie looked down at Hatter and told him, "When Jack asked Alice to be his Queen, she told him no, that she wanted something different. It has been obvious to everyone that she wants you. But here you sit."

Hatter sat there just staring at Charlie. "If she wanted me, why didn't she?" He could not finish that sentence… It hurt too bad.

Charlie looked at Hatter and his face softened. "Harbinger, Just Alice cares for you. But she is still nervous. Matters of the heart make everyone nervous. She is no different. But I was there, and I saw and heard her tell you she wanted to do so much more with you than pizza."

Hatter slumped in his seat. "I lost her didn't I, since I didn't follow her. Charlie, how did I mess everything up? All I wanted is to have a happy ever after with her. Heck, I really just wanted to be able to have a hug."

A new voice came in and told Hatter, "You haven't mess anything up. The Looking Glass can travel in time also."

Hatter and Charlie looked up quickly to see Jack leaning against the pillar. Hatter stood up quickly.

Jack told him, "Hatter, I am sorry for insulting you. I have some idea how you feel, feeling the same about Duchess. So I am here to help. I am so sorry."

Hatter asked bluntly, "If you love Duchess, then why ask Alice to be your Queen?" He needed to know.

Jack sighed and told him, "Duchess and I thought she deserved to be Queen of Wonderland. All of Wonderland. I was going to step down, as soon as possible. It is the least I could do for all she had done for us."

Hatter just stared at Jack. "Would you of married her?" His verbal filter was not working. And truthfully, he didn't care.

Jack looked at him and told him truthfully, "You know I wouldn't have. It would have been binding to both of us and neither of us wants each other. That would have been unnecessarily cruel."

Hatter relaxed, knowing now that the man in front of him didn't want Alice. Marriage would have been permanent and Alice would have not known that. Jack could have had her and she never knowing until it was too late. But Jack had stated that he would not have done that.

Jack continued to tell him, "I have set up an identity for you in her world, Hatter. You are both more than welcome to live in Wonderland, or even visit. I will have the Looking Glass tuned to you both and if either of you wants to come back, you can."

Hatter and Charlie stared at the King. He was telling Hatter that they had the ability to use the Looking Glass no matter what. Once that was programmed in, it could never be removed. And if there were hostile people in the Looking Glass chamber, it would drop them elsewhere. So there was no way to stop either Alice or Hatter to come back to Wonderland.

Hatter finally moved and stopped in front of the King. He held out his hand to Jack. "Thank you."

Jack nodded and then told Hatter, "You and Alice are to be revered in the Kingdom. If you come back, there will be a place in court to help restore Wonderland. Choose where you want when you want."

Hatter could see the sincererity in Jack's eyes and nodded. He then asked, "How soon can I leave?"

Jack smiled and told him, "Now. I would be happy to escort you there."

Hatter grinned and asked him, "Just give me a minute? I think I need to change."

At Jack's answering grin, Hatter ran to his private room above the Tea Shoppe. He changed and grabbed clothes that he thought could pass him for any scrutiny in Alice's World. When he was done, he grabbed a black hat and went back down.

Dormie had joined them and Hatter told him, "Thanks. If I don't return, this is yours. I would give it to you, but I will need a way to keep Alice in the fashion she deserves."

Jack cleared his throat and told Hatter, "You two will never need to worry about it either here or in the other world. It's just a little token of Wonderland's thanks. And this was voted on unanimously by the court. After a demand from the city."

Hatter swallowed and told him, "Thanks, but methinks Alice will have something to say about that!"

Jack grinned back and told him, "Tell her she will have to try to convince me otherwise in person."

The two laughed, acknowledging that they were on the way to be friends. And possibly could have been all this time. There was something in both that balanced the other out. Jack hope that Alice and Hatter would come back; he would need advisors such as they as Wonderland was restored. His Kingdom needed a lot of work much less the Kingdom of the Knights which he wanted to restore. A kernel of an idea came to him and he smiled.

The group made their way to the Looking Glass and waited as it powered up. Charlie told Hatter, "I look forward for you to return with Alice of Legend. Be well Hatter."

Hatter shook his hand, acknowledging Charlie's use of his name. He then turned to Jack.

Jack handed him a packet and told him, "Here is everything you will need in the other World. Your name is listed as David Kingsliegh. I too hope you all the best and hope to see you both back here soon."

Hatter smiled and then walked to the Looking Glass. He looked back at his friends and waived as he stepped through.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: And I will leave it there. We know what happens. As for the rest? We will see. I have plenty of stories to work on now! Let me know what you think and please submit stories! **


	3. Waiting On You: Kittyinaz

**Ok, I am having a problem writing what I want. I am in a weird mood, and I really can't explain it. It is not happy, and so I guess that is why I can't write. So I decided to write this one shot in hopes that it will help out. If not, well then you guys get a surprise chapter. **

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. This is just some angsty chapter I needed to get out.**

**Also, this is unbeta'd, I didn't want to bring down anyone else. So please forgive any mistakes.**

**Alaina and Duchess, Thanks for everything… **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The Man Who Can't Be Moved by The Script_

* * *

Hatter woke up to another day. He is glad it is not raining, not that it doesn't matter, he isn't moving. His mind flashes to the reason he is here as it does every day, all day long.

Hatter had no idea where they went wrong. He remembered when he first came to this world to be with Alice, how happy they both had been. They enjoyed the time together exploring this world.

Hatter remembered their first official date, the phone conversation before and the actual date.

* * *

"_Hatter, we don't need to date. It seems like a step back after everything we have been though!" Alice protested when Hatter called her asking for a date. She was genuinely shocked by his question. _

"_Alice, I just want to give you everything. I love you and want to do this right. I never took you on a date!" Hatter tried to figure out what is wrong with the suggestion of a date. Isn't this what people in her world do?_

_Alice sighed, then told him in a teasing voice, "Well, with all the running we did, it would have been hard to do a traditional date; whatever a traditional date would be in Wonderland. But, you could argue that our first date was at the Kingdom of Knights."_

_Hatter scoffed at that suggestion and answered her, "Yeah with Charlie there, and then ending the night with a fight? Then, after all that, you left me to go to the Casino even after I told you how dangerous it was?" Then his voice dropped and he asked her, "Alice, what is wrong?"_

_Alice replied, "Hatter, I just am leery of dates. Once I start dating someone, everything seems to end quickly after that. I don't want us to end. I…care about you. A lot."_

_Hatter closed his eyes and then asked her, "You don't trust me, Alice?"_

_The pregnant pause from her seemed to tell him everything and his heart dropped. _

_Before he could say anything Alice asked him, "What time are you picking me up?"_

_Hatter grinned and told her the time and hung up. He had a lot to do._

_Hatter showed up at her apartment with a bouquet of tulips. He had heard about Jack and his presentation of roses to both of them. He didn't want to be compared to the bloody King of Hearts. He normally calms himself down by telling him that he was the one who had Alice. She picked him!_

_Alice opened the door wearing the purple coat over a black dress. She smiled in enjoyment over the tulips, she had mentioned to him in the past that they along with roses are her favorites._

_Hatter couldn't help himself and he kissed her. Then he held her to him before he released her to look into her eyes. He quietly asked her, "Are you ready, luv?"_

_Alice smiled shyly at him and told him, "Yes."_

_They went out to an Italian restaurant and ate while talking. They joked about how the food here was different from Wonderland._

_Hatter had been grinning and he commented, "I never thought I would miss borogrove. Of all the foods to miss!"_

_Alice had been joking, but at his words, her smile dropped. _

_Hatter didn't miss anything and asked, "Alice, what is wrong?"_

_Alice looked down and then she looked back up and her face brightened as she told him, "Nothing, just remembered something from work. So, where else are we going?"_

_No matter how much Hatter had tried to find out, she never told him. Not then, nor when they went to see the play, Wicked._

* * *

That was the first time Alice had drawn away from him and never told him what was wrong. Sadly, it was not the last.

There would be innocent conversations and she would either pull away from him, or she would ask him questions about Wonderland.

At first he thought she was regretting that she had turned down Jack.

Later, he thought she regretted that he had come here to her world.

Then one day he had had enough.

He confronted her.

* * *

_Hatter and Alice had been at her mom's and Alice's place. They had been watching movies and talking. Normal for the two of them. Hatter was in a corner of the couch and Alice had been lying against him. His arm was around her, his other hand playing with her hand._

_Then Alice asked him, "Who was Carlota St. Delaware?"_

_Hatter looked down at her and answered, "A girl I dated in Wonderland. Why?"_

_Alice shook her head and slid out of his arms. _

_When Hatter tried to hold her, she told him, "I will be right back." She got up and went to the bathroom._

_Hatter sat there and watched her leave. The blue shirt she was wearing reminded him of her dress he first saw her in. That color remained his favorite on her. _

_He sighed and rubbed his face. Why did she ask these questions and then withdraw from him? He decided enough was enough. Eight months of this was more than enough time for her to talk to him. Now he was going to get some answers from the woman he loved. _

_Alice came back in the room. She was surprised to see Hatter sitting on the edge of the sofa. He had turned off the movie and was waiting for her. She looked at him and asked, "Hatter, what is wrong?"_

_He looked up at her and asked, "Alice, what is wrong? You keep asking me questions. I answer them truthfully, but you pull away from me more and more. It has been eight months. Eight months that I have been trying to be patient. But this is too much. Tell me what is wrong?"_

_Alice stared at him and she shook her head and told him, "It's nothing, Hatter."_

_Hatter stood up and moved to her quickly. He looked down at her and told her, "Now that is a bloody lie, Alice. I love you. I just want to know what is going on. How can I fix it if you don't trust me enough to tell me?"_

_Alice glared up at him and finally told him, "I am tired of listening to what you miss from Wonderland. If you miss it so much, Go BACK! I have tried to be nice. I have tried to be patient. But like you said, enough is enough. Go back to your world, Hatter."_

_Hatter took a step back and then scrunched his face in thought. He asked with a genuine sound of confusion in his voice, "Alice, where did you get this idea? The only time we have brought up anything from Wonderland has been your questions. Or times we are talking about our adventure. Alice, what is going on?"_

_Alice just stared at him and told him, "Go home, Hatter. Leave."_

_Hatter watched her, and he asked again, "Alice, trust me. I am home."_

_Alice took a step away from him when he tried to pull her into his arms. She walked to the door and opened it. She stood there, not staring at him._

_Hatter couldn't believe it. Why was she doing this? "Alice?"_

_She refused to look at him._

_Hatter moved slowly to the door. He tried to reach for her again and she moved away. His hand dropped, and his whole body radiated misery and rejection. He tried one last thing, "Alice, I am not leaving. You are my home. I love you."_

_Alice finally said something, "Go home to Wonderland, Hatter. You told me once that Wonderland was your home and you couldn't leave it."_

_Hatter's shoulders dropped more. He stared at her but when she refused to move; he turned and walked out the door._

_Alice shut the door and slid down it, the tears she had hidden from him poured down her face._

_Hatter had stood there, stared at the door, as he heard her crying, and felt helpless to fix her. After a long while, he finally went home._

* * *

Hatter tried for months to get her to understand that he was still in love with her. Nothing worked. He now was camped in front of the Looking Glass. He refused to go back to Wonderland. Plus he knew the Glass wouldn't work for him, there is no part of him that wanted to go there. That was the magic of the Glass, it will only allow those who really want to go to Wonderland to come through. His life, love, they were all here.

Jack had set up Hatter very well in this world; making it where he could do anything he wanted. The only stipulations? That he love Alice and buy this site. He was the Keeper of the Looking Glass. For this, he never had to work or worry about anything.

He still loved Alice with his whole being and the first purchase he had made was this warehouse. He had met and complied with every demand on him. Now he waits and hopes that Alice will wake up one day and come running to the Glass, wanting him. He is the man who couldn't be moved. Not be anything or anyone.

He is waiting for Alice.

* * *

**Yeah told you I am in a mood. Maybe I will write a companion piece to this, or something… Just had to write **_**something.**_

**Yeah and if you forgot, this story is for anyone to write on. Not just me. **

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	4. Desire: AngelBaby214

**Story: **Desire

**Song: "**Start A Fire" by Ryan Star

**Written by: **AngelBaby214

**Summary: **A Hatter/ Carlotta scene in which Hatter's desire to be wanted is fulfilled.

* * *

Hey guys! It is with great honor and pride that I have the first story submitted for Songs for Alice! Thanks AngelBaby214! It is freaking awesome and I am so looking forward to hearing more from you! Please reveiw folks, I will forward them on to her.

AngelBaby214, this was to be slated to be a Tea Shoppe song. Glad you wrote it in here! (I am still going to use it, it is WAY too good a song to let pass!)

Fairfarren~Wendy

Ps the more love we receive, the more influence it can be to write!

* * *

Hatter knew he loved her. The strong-willed girl with the feisty attitude who was nearly perfect for him showed up one day and made him fall head over heels in love. All his life, he wanted the girl with silky brunette hair, eyes the color of chestnuts, and skin as smooth and delicate as a pearl. She was his angel sent to rescue him from his own misery of loneliness and abandonment. Both of them were orphans, and they understood each other in more than just relationships. Hatter made himself remember that his hand fit in hers like a glove, her head was just the right size to fit in his neck, and their lips met like a lock and key. Not only that, they had been partners in work all their lives, and Hatter was used to seeing her every day with the same flirtatious eyes and sexual smirk planted on him. God damn, she was just plain beautiful. Day in and day out, Hatter dreamt of her perfect lips intertwined with his, making love to each other in the still of the night. His sweet, perfect sexual desire invaded his mind that no Tea would subside. How easily her name rolled off of his tongue. Carlotta St. Delaware. He mumbled her name in slumber as he sat in his bed, thinking one day, Carlotta would propose sex with him. That day, he hoped would be tomorrow. Feeling tired, to say the least, Hatter closed his brown eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of his desire for her, Carlotta St. Delaware.

The next morning, Hatter showed up at the Great Library, almost ready to enter Dodo's office, when suddenly, someone pounced on top of Hatter, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. "God damn, what the-" Hatter paused when he saw his angel's smiling face above him.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well?" Carlotta's sugary voice soothed Hatter of his previous worries. Soon enough, she was straddling him without a care in the world. Hatter thanked God that no one could see them. He savored the moment, one that played out almost as that in his dream the previous night. _**Limbs tangled in each other, the smell of burning hot desire and sex filling the air, and best of all, my soul mate lying next to me. I breathe in her smoky Lust as she embraces my sweaty chest. I run my fingers through her hair in silence and she traces the lines of my chest with her nimble, twisted fingers. Pleasure, sweet pleasure.**_

Hatter snapped from his reverie reluctantly when Carlotta flicked his hat from his head and called his name. "Oh, sorry about that. Quite well, actually, love. I expect you had pleasant dreams too?"

Carlotta smiled and kissed Hatter on the cheek. "All of you." Hatter kissed her back and rolled on top of her. Their tongues began to invade each other, but Carlotta pulled away quickly and pushed Hatter off of her.

"Hatter darling, maybe we should take this somewhere else. You know, more private." Carlotta proposed.

"Wait, Carlotta, what will Dodo say? He's going to get really pissed if we don't show up and-" Hatter started but was interrupted when Carlotta silenced him with her lips pressing against his. She backed Hatter against the pillar nearest them and replied with smoky, lusty hazel eyes. Hatter couldn't help but ignore the premonition that someone was watching. Tongue to tongue, they collided is a hot mess of passion and need. Hatter did not want to let the kiss break but he knew he had to.

Carlotta and Hatter did have previous sexual encounters along with their struggles for dominance when doing so. The first night Carlotta and Hatter made love, they were in Hatter's office. Carlotta was completely undressed with her legs stretched out across Hatter's glass table. Her touch made Hatter shiver with delight when he finally decided to take the risk. She told him her father was asleep. He remembered he lay sound asleep. Her mother . . . well, she didn't like to talk about her. So for the moment, their time together was safe within the depths of their souls. No one would ever question it because no one knew. Dodo made it banned to have sexual encounters with partners at work. But for the two lovers, none of that mattered. Rules didn't apply in the game of love.

"He doesn't have to know. Come on, it'll be our little secret." She cocked an eyebrow when Hatter grabbed her ass and whispered against her ear.

"And by that, I think you've just convinced me." Hatter pulled her in for another kiss as she ran her fingers in his tangled brown hair. Carlotta smirked and led him off into a room, where their sexual desire would start a fire spreading deep within their souls. Desire.

* * *

_Sorry this is so short, but it's my first songfic and I've always wanted to do a Hatter/Carlotta fic. Hmm, potential writing topic? Only thou with keen eyes can tell for certain._

_[With Love]_

_~Ashley Marie~_


	5. Welcome to My Silly Life:Kitty

**Story: **Alice Syfy

**Song:** F**kin Perfect by P!nk

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** I was asked for Alice's view from The Man Who Can't Be Moved Songfic.

**Author Notes: **And I wanted to take a quick vacation from my schedule. I heard this last night on my iPod before the dreaded trip to Wally World. So… Here you go!

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. **

**Also, this is unbeta'd, I wanted to surprise. So please forgive any mistakes.**

**This is dedicated to Brumier, Duchess and Alaina. Again thanks for everything you have done! Thanks still seems so little for my gratitude.**

**Cricket, your patience is now rewarded. Enjoy! LMFAOROTFFHMS! And anyone who can guess that, well good luck!**

**

* * *

**

Alice has always been insecure about love. Her father being taken from her on the day she had broken down and cried in his arms didn't help. For a long time she had blamed herself for him leaving. Ok, in reality she still blamed herself up until she realized in Wonderland that he had been taken, unwillingly.

Then there is Hatter. So perfect, handsome, and so sure of himself. She had been drawn to him, who can blame her? Who wouldn't want a man like him? But her insecurities had come in and made her push him away. Jack? Jack had been safe to date because he was using her, but that was par for the course with the men in her life.

Now here she is, sitting in her apartment, depressed, lonely, heartbroken. She had chased the perfect man from her life. But, in her defense, she had listened to his comments on missing Wonderland from their first date.

* * *

_They went out to an Italian restaurant and ate while talking. They joked about how the food here was different from Wonderland._

_Hatter had been grinning and he commented, "I never thought I would miss borogrove. Of all the foods to miss!"_

_

* * *

_

That was the first time he had brought it up. She had worried if that had been a quiet suggestion from Hatter that he was missing Wonderland, and wanted to return. It hurt her that he couldn't just tell her. But, for the rest of the night, his attentions were on her, her only. He even took her to see Wicked which she had mentioned that she wanted to see.

But Alice just couldn't forget. No, Not her. Not with her memory. She was scared of the heartache if he left. So she tortured herself for months. She asked him questions about Wonderland to try to see if he wanted to go back. And sadly, he answered every single one of them.

The last time she had asked one of those questions that has been bugged her from their time in Wonderland.

* * *

_Hatter and Alice had been at her place. They had been watching movies and talking, Nothing out of ordinary for the two of them. Hatter was in a corner of the couch and she had been lying against him. His arm was around her, his other hand playing with her hand._

_Then Alice asked him, "Who was Carlota St. Delaware?" She wanted to know._

_Hatter looked down at her and answered, "A girl I dated in Wonderland. Why?"_

_Alice shook her head and slid out of his arms. She gets answers on all the questions she really doesn't know and the one that she doesn't? He wimps out. She moved out of his arms and when Hatter tried to hold her, she told him, "I will be right back." She got up and went to the bathroom._

_Alice stood in front of the mirror and just tried to stop herself from crying. She needed to get him to leave now before he regrets leaving Wonderland for her. Everything is Wonderland this, Wonderland that. He will begin hating her for him leaving his homeland. And her heart just couldn't take it. She loves him too much. So she needs to get him to go back._

_Alice came back in the room. She was surprised to see Hatter sitting on the edge of the sofa. He had turned off the movie and was waiting for her. She looked at him and asked, "Hatter, what is wrong?" Did he guess what she had decided?_

_He looked up at her and asked, "Alice, what is wrong? You keep asking me questions. I answer them truthfully, but you pull away from me more and more. It has been eight months. Eight months that I have been trying to be patient. But this is too much. Tell me what is wrong?"_

_Alice stared at him and she shook her head and told him, "It's nothing, Hatter." No, she can't do this yet, no! She is not ready yet!_

_Hatter stood up and moved to her quickly. He looked down at her and told her, "Now that is a bloody lie, Alice. I love you. I just want to know what is going on. How can I fix it if you don't trust me enough to tell me?"_

_He pushed the wrong buttons and Alice's temper flares up. Alice glared up at him and finally told him, "I am tired of listening to what you miss from Wonderland. If you miss it so much, Go BACK! I have tried to be nice. I have tried to be patient. But like you said, enough is enough. Go back to your world, Hatter."_

_Hatter took a step back and then scrunched his face in thought. He asked with a genuine sound of confusion in his voice, "Alice, where did you get this idea? The only time we have brought up anything from Wonderland has been your questions. Or times we are talking about our adventure. Alice, what is going on?"_

_Alice just stared at him and told him, "Go home, Hatter. Leave." Please... Pretty Pretty please. Just go. She needs him to leave before this gets too painful._

_Hatter watched her, and he asked again, "Alice, trust me. I am home."_

_Alice took a step away from him when he tried to pull her into his arms. She walked to the door and opened it. She stood there, not staring at him. She was remembering the last time she did this, but then her heart wasn't breaking. It had been actually a sense of relief to send Jack packing._

"_Alice?"_

_She refused to look at him. She couldn't or she would throw herself into his arms begging him to choose her, forget Wonderland._

_Hatter moved slowly to the door. He tried to reach for her again and she moved away. His hand dropped, and his whole body radiated misery and rejection. He tried one last thing, "Alice, I am not leaving. You are my home. I love you."_

_Alice finally said something, "Go home to Wonderland, Hatter. You told me once that Wonderland was your home and you couldn't leave it." She knew it was a shot below the belt, but he is making this too hard!_

_Hatter's shoulders dropped more. He stared at her but when she refused to move; he turned and walked out the door._

_Alice shut the door and slid down it, the tears she had hidden from him poured down her face. She had sent her love out the door. But it was for his own good._

_

* * *

_It had been a bad decision, but one that her brain had said needed to be made. But her heart, soul and body was arguing with it. And Alice can't take it. She wants Hatter. She wants his arms around her, his voice in her ear. She craves him so much she is broken, unable to be in her silly life. She had made the decision to find him and beg for him to come back her. For them to talk.

So where to find the man of her life? Well that has been a problem; she has gone everywhere and not found him.

As she sits in her bed she looks over at her nightstand and sees her old Alice in Wonderland book. Then she realizes what she needs to do, where Hatter is. She gets up and gets ready. She almost has a panic attack when she couldn't find a critical element, but she finds it and smiles for the first time in months. _Now to find Hatter._

* * *

Hatter had woke up and made himself breakfast earlier that day. He hasn't seen anyone for over a week, but today, today he will need to go and get food. But something makes him delay and he cleans up his site, taking his time.

But then he hears the sound of boots on the concrete floor. His eyes widen, and he jumps up, his heart pounding. _Can it be her?_

* * *

Alice decides that it has been taking too long to walk up to Looking Glass, and to be honest, she just wants Hatter's arms around her, his voice to tell her it is all ok. So she starts running, since she knows very well these boots can handle her running in them.

She runs around the corner, realizing she is about to repeat what she did the first time. But this time, this time someone catches her around her waist and pulls her to them.

Hatter couldn't believe it when Alice ran around the corner in her blue dress, raspberry tights and _oh ye gods!_ Those boots! Then he snaps to the fact that she is going too fast and is about to dive head first into the Looking Glass. Reacting to that, he grabs her and uses her momentum to swing them away from the Glass and to pull her to him.

Alice gasps, she knows these arms, and that scent. She says softly, "Hatter?"

Hatter can't help himself and he kisses her head. He answers just as softly, "Alice?"

Alice turns in his arms and flings her arms around him, sobbing. Hatter holds her tightly, rubbing her back and trying to calm her down. He hears her tell him, "I ::sobs:: am s-s-s-orry ::sob::, you d-d-d-didn't leave, :gasping sob:" then the words that make his heart light, "I love you!"

Hatter pulls her even tighter in his arms, he hears her gasping breath. Making a decision, he picks her up, moves them away from the Glass room and moves them to the office he had just had them finished next door. Here he has it decorated it similar to the one in Wonderland, but with wood floors since he can't seem to get grass to grow.

He sits down on the white couch and holds her to him. Time passes, but to the two of them, it is like they have time stop just for the two of them.

Hatter is determined to make sure that Alice is his. They will talk.

Alice calms down, and they sit there for a second just being. But she knows this is her fault and she tells him, "I am sorry."

When Hatter goes to interrupt her, she tells him, "Please, don't. Just listen, I won't be able to finish unless I say this now." At his nod, she continues, "I am sorry for all of this. You always talk of Wonderland. I began to feel like nothing. And I was scared of you leaving me when you realized that you loved Wonderland more than me. So I decided to ask you questions, hoping you would realize this. But you answered them and never left. So I pushed you. Partly because the one question I wanted answered you didn't. Dammit. Why doesn't these things sound like they do in your head?"

Hatter has had enough, and he tells her, "Alice. I love you and only answered the questions to satisfy your curiosity. I have nothing for me back in Wonderland. You are here, you are my life, my love. I have been here for the last eight months waiting for you. And Alice?" When she looks up he stares intently into her eyes and tells her with steel in his voice, "Don't you ever feel less than perfect. If you ever feel like your nothing, just remember, you are perfect to me." He kisses her. He knows they have a lot to talk about, but right now, they will work it out. Alice is here in his arms and they will fix this.

* * *

**Yes it is VERY disjointed, but bear with me. Alice is upset. And Hatter? I write him so much better. Always have and always will I guess.**

**Now to the challenge I issued to myself. Brumier, you say I can do this, but we will see!**

**Yeah and if you forgot, this story is for anyone to write on. Not just me. **

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	6. So The Story Goes: Kittyinaz

**Story: **Alice Syfy

**Song:** Suds in The Bucket

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** Challenge! Write this song as an Alice songfic and a Twilight Shot. Same song, 2 different stories.

**Author Notes: **Yep. I wondered if I could, and Brumier said yep. So here it is. This one will NOT be the song as a fic, I am saving that for Twilight. This instead is Hatter meets Country. Remember, there just has to be a line in the story for it to qualify! Also, I live in Houston. I sympathized with Hatter, and only enjoy happy country. No freaking my wife hates me, my dog is dead and I love my truck songs. Unless it makes fun of those.

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I make them listen to country. **

**Also, this is unbeta'd, I wanted to surprise. So please forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

Alice and Hatter visit Alice's family in Houston. While they are there, Alice decides that she wants to go dancing tonight. But not just any type of dancing, no she wants to go country dancing.

The only problem? Hatter. Whenever she wants to listen to country, he gives her an odd look and turns the channel.

Now Alice understands someone not liking the genre, she didn't for the longest time until her cousin Amanda dragged her to a country bar. And she then proceeded to have the time of her life. This time all her family decides to go with her. Her aunt wants to teach Hatter to two-step.

Hatter just stares at her and whines, "Alice, Country Music? What is this? From what I have heard, there will be dancing and there is always a bar fight. You can't tell me that there is nothing else to do in this city, the fourth largest in the United States, but to go country dancing?" He parrots the information they received in the tours they had gotten in the past day as they traveled the tunnels below Houston. But nowhere was the fabulous shopping they had been tempted with. Seem Tropical Storm Alice shut them all down.

Laughing, Alice looks over at her boyfriend. They have been inseparable since he came through the Looking Glass to be with her. She loves him, and has shocked her family and friends with how she accepts her in her life. Right now, he is standing before her dressed in dark jeans and a dark grey long sleeve shirt the first couple buttons undone. He is wearing a black fedora that is pushed way back on his head. He is looking about mouthwatering as a man can be. Alice very firmly tells herself that there will be no sex before they go. Then to test her determination she peeks at him. Yep, still looking like sex on a stick. _No sex, no sex, no sex._

Unknowingly saving her cousin from attacking her boyfriend, Amanda knocks and enters the door. Her eyes sweep over Hatter and she smirks. She puts her hand on her hip and arching an eyebrow, asks, "Are you whining about getting to go to a bar, get Alice drunk, and dancing with her? Really? Well, if you don't want to go, fine. We are going." Her smirk grows, one thing the family has learned, is that Hatter is deeply devoted to Alice and that he does not like to share her with anyone that is not deemed part of Alice's family.

Glaring back at the woman, _is it a family trait, the arched eyebrow?_ Hatter growls out, "No one dances with my Alice, but me. I be going." Then he squares his shoulders, "But I be no wearing boots or cowboy hat!"

Following behind Amanda, is her mom, Sue and her sister, Tiffany. They start laughing at his demands and Sue tells him, "No, no boots or hats. Your hat is good enough." At his look, she lifts her eyebrow at him, "Now are you ready? Garrett, Allen and Ryan are waiting for you. And Alice, your brother will be meeting us there with his wife. With Charlie and Martin and their normal following." Then she grins, knowing what Hatter's reaction will be.

Groaning, Hatter does not disappoint her as he sits on the bed. "What is with you lot and your bloody Amanda's? There is this Amanda, yer brother's Amanda, yer bestie's sister Amanda and yer like-a-brother's wife Amanda. Did ya all have an Amanda magnet to attract that many of them?"

All the ladies start laughing. This is nothing they haven't talked about before, but they also remember the whole family getting together for a party when Alice and Hatter arrived. Hatter's face with being introduced to them all was priceless. It is now a favorite trick for the family.

Soon as the whole crowd sorts themselves out, they all wish Tiffany and Garrett's adorable daughter Caidence a good night as well as Alice's grandparents, who have volunteered to watch Caidence. They pile in the cars, then Sue calls them and they all chat using the speaker phones in the cars. Hatter just shakes his head at the teasing and joking going on. This family is crazy, but he loves it. He puts his arm around Alice and pulls her to him. She looks at him, lifting an eyebrow _yep a family trait. _He smiles at her and enjoys watching the family.

They pull into a parking lot and Hatter can't contain the groan. There are lifted trucks everywhere and he can see the men in boots and cowboy hats. When he exits the vehicle he looks over and sees Garrett and Allen wearing the hats and boots also. "Ya blokes be killing me here. Killing me."

Alice grins at him and tugs them into the club. As he walks in, he can see the haze of smoke and the country music is pounding. He shakes his head but looks down at his lovely Alice. She is wearing a blue button up shirt and a jean skirt. He had been very careful on not letting his mind think too much on how easy it would be for them…_nope no thinking on that, Hatter me boyo. _

He walks with the rest of the family to a reserved area for them; Sue had called in earlier saying that they have a party of 25 coming in. The club had no problem reserving the area for them. They move through the crowds and Hatter became very aware of the admiring glances the ladies in their group are gathering. He tightens his arm around Alice after one tall guy leers at her and licks his lips.

When they make it over there, more of Alice's cousins are there with Alice's best friend Martin and her brother. Martin had brought his sister and her husband. Some of Alice's friends, Hattie, Alaina and Brumier are also in attendance. _Can this family do anything without all of them?_

Alice squeals and launches herself at Martin and the rest. They all laugh and joke around, enjoying being together. Martin has his arm around Tara; someone Alice had introduced him to, and also one of Alice's best friends in high school. They are all talking, having a great time. Shots are bought and downed; those teasing Alice on her alcohol and how they just need to feed her copious amount of alcohol to keep them all warm. Hatter is enjoying the teasing and bantering. There is no discomfort as no one has trouble bringing him into it.

As the night progresses, a lot of the couples leave the group to dance, and the men of Alice's family also take her out on the floor. But later that night, Hatter almost looses it when it is his turn to buy the drinks. He goes up to the bar, gives the order and then leans against the bar, waiting for the shots, screaming orgasm, to be readied. Looking out on the dance floor, he sees Alice in the arms of another man, as he dances with her. Then he realizes it is the man from earlier that he saw leering at her.

Hatter clenches his fists when he sees her fighting the man and he pushes away from the bar. Before he makes it on the floor, her cousin Jeff and Charlie are at his side. They move with him as he stalks up to the man.

The man realizes what Hatter hasn't seen yet. The rest of the men of the family had been slow on the uptake, but they were all behind Hatter now. And let me tell you, watching that group of men with a very angry Hatter leading is nothing for the faint hearted. But this guy, he is drunk. And his eyes lit up seeing the potential for a fight.

When he is close enough, Hatter growls at the man, "Wha' you doing with me Alice?"

The tall man sneers down at the smaller man as Alice continues to fights him, "We are dancing you idiot. What yall doing interrupting a man dancing with a pretty lady?"

Hatter moves quicker than the man can track and pulls Alice away from man. He pushes her behind him with Jeff and Charlie moving to block her from the man. Now let me tell you about Charlie, huge bear of a man, all muscle and red hair. Jeff is an ultimate fighter and a cop. The rest of the family is not slackers either. So, for the man not to take the hint still, well he is an idiot.

But before any punches can be thrown, mainly Hatter's, therefore ending the fight, the bouncers move in. Hatter glares at the man, as Alice flings herself into his arms. He checks her over and tucks her into his side. As they move off the dance floor, he asks her, "What happened?"

Alice is still shaking, but Hatter's arms around her make her feel safe. She replies, "I came out of the bathroom and he grabs me muttering that I need a real man to show me how to dance."

Hatter growls and pulls her tighter. The group head back to their tables and once Alice is fine, the incident is put behind them.

But Hatter doesn't forget. It was only a matter of time before the man makes another move. Eventually he asks Alice to dance, knowing she wants to go, but she has denied the rest of the family. While he has never two-stepped, he has watched the dancers and asked Sue to show him earlier before the incident to show him. He had been serious that no other man, besides her family and friends, are going to dance with her.

Hatter leans down and asks Alice, "Ya want to dance, luv?"

Alice whips her head up to him, and quickly agrees. She grins as he takes his latest shot and downs it. He then escorts her to the floor. They dance to the slow dance, reminiscing on Wonderland. Alice loves to tease him, but secretly is loving being in her man's arms.

As they talk about all the things they have experienced in Wonderland. She hears a familiar song and she giggles. When Hatter asks her what it is, she tells him, "You can't stop love."

Hatter looks down at the woman in his arms. He tells her, "No, you can't. And I do love you, Alice." He then kisses her, his mouth on hers, his lips caressing the heavenly softness that is Alice's lips. He, as always, remembers their first kiss in her mum's apartment. He ends the kiss and they stare into each other's eyes, their love for each other very evident.

Then they both laugh when they hear a side of the room erupt in cheers. He shakes his head and tells her, "Your family." Alice couldn't agree more and laughs harder.

They finish the dance and go back to the table. They endure the teasing and gave as good as they got back at the group. Final call is announced and they pay up the tabs and the men escort the ladies out the door.

Once outside, they stand in a circle, discussing the merits of going to Whataburger for breakfast since IHOP is usually packed at this time. Most of the ladies are cuddling with their significant others, the men having their arms around them. Hatter is not the only one bestowing loving kisses on their heads and trying to keep his lady warm. They are all very affectionate with each other.

Out of nowhere, a punch is landed on Hatter's jaw. He swings around, shoving Alice towards the middle of the circle. In front of him is the man from earlier, pissed and drunk. The man glares down at the Hatter and tells him in a drawl, "Yall took my fun away from me. Now ya going to pay."

He swings his arm back to punch Hatter and Hatter ducks. He springs back and swings his right arm and punches the man once, dropping him where he stood.

Alice runs up, and Hatter keeps her behind him, watching the man at his feet. There is no way he is going to let Alice get hurt.

Jeff walks up to him with the rest of the family, shocked. He looks at the man and then back to wiry man beside him, who still looks pissed. He casually tells him, "Remind me not to get on your bad side. Ever."

Everyone starts laughing, and the bouncers arrive. They had seen the altercation on the cameras and they have already called the police. Once they show up and the family gives their statements, the man is carted off, still unconscious.

Hatter has been holding Alice in his arms for most of the time, only letting her out of his arms when she was interviewed. Once she is back, he pulls her into his arms, needing to have her there. He looks around and shakes his head as the family moves to leave.

Alice notices and as they move towards the vehicles, she asks, "Hatter?"

He looks down at her and tells her softly, "In all me time in bars in Wonderland and in New York, never have I needed to punch a man. I come out here, go to a country bar and I get into a bar fight."

Garrett laughs overhearing him, and tells him, "Well, you needed to experience the whole country bar thing."

Hatter laughs and he quips, "But I guess that is how the stories go, Man gets girl, goes out with family to a country bar, gets in fight."

Sue reminds him, "But you forgot the best part. You won the fight and the girl."

Alice looks up at him and he meets her eyes. "Yep my prince defended me, but then he always has."

Hatter pulls her to him and tells her softly, "And I always will." He kisses her gently and tells her softly, "And you can't stop love."

* * *

**Here is part one. Part two will be Suds in the Bucket. I will post it shortly for those who want to see in the Twilighted it will be Bella and Carlisle. And do all ratings, because I have no idea what I am going to do. LOL!**

**Again, anyone can write here. If challenges are wanted, tell me and I can think of a lot of them! **

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	7. Should Have Tried Harder Kitty TS

**Story: **Tea Shoppe

**Song:** Watching Airplanes

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** Missing chapter in Tea Shoppe. Yep, I told you guys you can write on ANY story as long as you get permission.

**Author Notes: **This is a missing chapter from Tea Shoppe. I always wanted to write to the song, realized that it was perfect for when Alice left David. PS. Yeah Aliana, I still have to write What if. And to all my lovely ladies who are waiting, yep next Tea Shoppe is the Mickey D's.

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I make them listen to country. **

**As usual for Songs for Alice, this is unbeta'd. So please forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

David sat outside the airport in Pittsburgh, dressed in the black jacket. He wore it, the scent of Alice clinging to it. He needed the connection to her, his heart, his soul, his body ached for her. He watched the planes as they flew overhead, trying to figure out what he did wrong to have Alice run away from him in London.

He had been back in Pittsburgh, trying to get his life back in place, but unable without his love beside him. And after he had found out what happened to her at Jack's hands, it had been bad, the fight had been drained from him. He became obsessed with finding Alice before Jack did. He felt even more like a failure since the pain she had felt at Jack's hands in a way was due to him. If he hadn't held back she would have never been hurt.

Jack had been his mate, his savior when they were on the streets. David had literally been a hair's breathe from dying on the street, but Jack had found him leaning against a dumpster. David had tried to find some food, but a gang of older kids had beaten him to a pulp, telling him this was their territory. He had managed to hurt them without them knowing how badly they had beaten him. After they left to lick their wounds, he had collapsed.

Jack had come upon him, stopped and then crouched down as he looked him over. "Ya be a'right, mate?"

David had looked up and glared at the blond man before him, "Whatcha think, _mate_?"

Jack had laughed and told him, "Iffa ya be willin' to permit me, I be willin' to help ya."

David spat some blood to the side and asked, "Why ya be willin' to do that? Wha' be the benefit be to ya?"

Jack's grin grew and he told him, "Tha' ya don't mind bein' a scrapper by me side. I wanna be some'ing, not just a street rat. Ya in?"

David had looked him over and found that the person in front of him not be a pushover, agreed. Jack helped him stand up and took him to his place. He had sat by David's side and nursed him back to health. Back then, whatever was in Jack's mind to make him such an asshole later was not as deeply rooted.

Hatter's name was due to Jack. He had hated David, hated the sound of it in his mutter's mouth. Once David had been better, Jack had sat down with him to plan. He stared at David and told him, "Hatter, we be needin to startin' somewhere."

David cocked his head to the side and asked, "Hatter?"

Jack laughed and told him, "You always be wearin that hat of yers. Since you not be telling me yer name, Hatter fit."

And from there his name was Hatter.

David was for someone that was weak and Hatter had decided that he was not weak. He trained and worked beside Jack to turn first their street into theirs, then the neighborhood. They also took in those youngins they found too young to hack it on the streets. It may have been Hatter's idea, but Jack had supported it wholeheartedly in those beginning years.

Soon their names were feared and they were moving to smuggling and thieving to support those they had been helping. Hatter was known to be a cold bastard that took no nonsense to those he considered his enemies. But to youngins and such that were under his protection, they knew him as a kind hearted young man. Because no matter what your age, you grew up on the streets. There were no boys.

During that time Jack had begun to be jealous. Hatter remembered a fight they had, Jack telling him that everything seemed to fall into Hatter's lap. That things were too easy. Hatter who had been hiding the broken ribs he had received in a fight, when he protected Jack's back when he was stupid enough to go up against a bigger group of street rats, was infuriated. But that fight was the one he kept his temper, and found that doing so pushed more of Jack's buttons than anything.

But when he had been picked up and then handed to his father, Hatter thought of his mate. As soon as he could, he got Jack to come live with him. During the time he had spent away from Jack, something had changed. Hatter had someone to look up to that deserved it. He had people who loved him for himself, who were working extremely hard to help him. He wanted the same thing for his friend, his savior.

But Jack was jealous. He saw Hatter, who owed him his very life, who should have been dead, living not only in the lap of luxury, but all of a sudden a son of a Duke. In his mind, the street rat had ended up living the good life, something that should have been Jack's. And while Jack was here too, he was only here because Hatter had asked for him to be. Not on his own merits.

Then Jack had to hear about how smart Hatter is. It was never thrown in his face, no Carlisle and Esme never said anything about it when they knew Jack was around. But he liked to sneak around, said it was the only way he could find out information. So he overheard Carlisle tell Esme, "Esme, I am worried. David is so far above everyone in his class, I have had to let him skip ahead. Even then, he is bored. What do I do? I don't want him too far ahead, right now he has Jack in the same grade."

Esme had nodded and then looked back at Carlisle as she told him bluntly, "Plus you are worried that Jack won't take it well if David is skipped ahead some more."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "Jack is having enough trouble right now. And Hatter treats him like a brother, but Jack is too busy being jealous of him to accept it. I think if I moved up Hatter some more that Jack may resent it."

Jack had started to see red by then, and moved on. He had yelled at Hatter and started a fight later that night. Hatter had not stood by and let Jack do what he wanted, he stood up to him and Jack had ended up under the younger man. Hatter had held him by his throat and growled at him, "I don't know what crawled up yer arse, but you need to be pullin' it right out. I have never let you take a swing at me before, why the hell do you think I be doing it now?" With that, Hatter had shoved his head hard enough to make it bounce on the ground as he moved away. He watched Jack get up and glare at him before he left.

Shortly after that is when Hatter had found him being cruel to Esme and then torturing a dog to death. Hatter had known his mate had not been straight in his head for awhile, but he had hoped Carlisle could fix him. Hatter had not acknowledged for a long time that he had not needed as much help as Jack needed.

If Hatter had not been lenient, or if he had been, would Jack of not attacked Alice? Or if he had not guarded Jack's back and gotten him killed, would that of been better?

David looked up and watched another plane take off and fly. He missed Alice so much. He closed his eyes as he remembered them taking a bath after the first time they made love. That day had been perfect.

Then he remembered the day she walked out, _nae, ran away David me boyo!_ David leaned forward and put his head in his hands. What had he done? He had pushed, made the one person who meant more to him than anything, run away. He should've tried harder, tried to make this right by her. But no, he had to push her. What had happened?

Scott and Riley pulled up and saw Hatter sitting on the hood of a Chevy Silverado. His overall appearance was of a man defeated. They look at each other and sighed. Leigh and Sam made them follow Hatter, no one wanted to lose the last link to Alice. Especially since they thought that if Alice was to come back, she would for him. Alice loved Hatter.

They sat there watching him, knowing that he probably knew they were there, but this gave the illusion of him being alone.

David sighed, he knew that they were there. Probably wondered, _why here, watching airplanes_? But he watches another one take off, then turns his head and watches another land. And wished that he was watching one landing with Alice on it.

* * *

**Short, but this song wouldn't leave me alone, wanting to be written. And I can just see David watching the planes, wishing Alice was on the one landing.**

**Alaina, Duchess and Bumier, hope you love it and this will allow me to be forgiven for not writing!**

**Everyone, I will be going on vacation and not sure if I am going to be writing during that time. Also Tea Shoppe will be posted as Twilighted Tea Shoppe. Needed to post somewhere for me to get the betaing help on it, since I really would love to get this published. I am still debating Bella/Carlisle or Bella/Peter. I am thinking Peter…With Ryan Reynolds as my physical image. Hot damn! Voting is taking place on facebook.**

**Again, anyone can write here. **

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	8. My Love is Pure: Kittyinaz

**Story: ** A random thought… sound off for a new story? Who knows?

**Song:** _You're Beautiful _by James Blunt

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** Hatter visits New York City. He catches a ride on a subway and shared a moment with a stranger.

**Author Notes: ** I heard this and this story flowed. Helps with my aggravation, can't find songs for stories, or can't find a freaking name for a character to post one that is written. It is short. I am sorry for that, but it wouldn't leave me alone. It's got as bad as some of the other fics.

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I make them listen to country. **

**Per my normal habit for Songs for Alice, this is unbeta'd. So please forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

Hatter had not wanted to come through the Looking Glass, but it was either that, or time spent in the prisons under the lake. And was it no wonder he had accepted banishment instead? His hat would have been ruined in the dank dungeons.

Truly, it was a small thing that caused his banishment, but what isn't a cause for punishment in the time of the Red Queen? Though, he still wondered what was so bad about mentioning that he liked the color blue. It wasn't even to the Queen; it was just in passing to Mad March. And now, he had to come here to the world of the Oysters until she had gotten over her rage.

He had a job here, he hadn't fallen that much from grace, but then when you outsell the other entire group of Tea Shoppe owner's by a factor of fifteen, no matter how mad the Queen was, she wouldn't kill you. Well, at least not for something so small. If he had insulted her to her face, well, _that_ would have been a death sentence.

Hatter sighed, flipped his hat onto his head and made his way to the front door. He reminded himself that in only two more days, he will be back in Wonderland.

He shrugged on his jacket and locked the door behind him. He drew down the gate and moved quickly off to the entrance of the subway system. He kept his eyes open, not that many messed with him after the first week he had been here, when you smash in someone's head as easily as he had, the thugs in the neighborhood kept a wide berth from him. They knew danger when they saw it.

Moving fluidly down the stairs, Hatter moved quickly through the gate. He heard the subway coming and didn't want to wait for the next one. He made his way to the edge, careful to make sure he was out of the way of the rush of people who were going to exit when the train stopped.

Hatter stood there, his head angled slightly down. His jacket was pushed back by the hands in his pockets, the perfect pose of not caring what was going on around him. But that was all it was, a pose. He had learned his lessons the hard way in Wonderland. It had come a long way from the charming children's story it was in this world.

When the train arrived and emptied of the people who were rushing home, he moved with a practiced ease into the train. He looked around for a seat, then noticed that even with the flow of people who had just exited, there still were no more seats available.

Hatter leaned against one of the poles, then actively looked around at his fellow riders. This was one of the few perks of living here. He could people watch to his heart's content at this time, most of his fellow riders either did the same or blocked the world out in their own pastimes.

He saw the almost mandatory old unwashed man sitting in the corner, asleep in a safe area for the price of a subway ticket. Even with the cramped car, there was an open area left around the man.

His eyes traveled and saw a business man who worked on his tablet and spoke on his phone as he hurried to finish some work that should have been left at the office. Hatter noted the wedding ring and wondered if the man had learned to at least leave his work behind when he walked into the door to his wife.

The next person to catch his attention was a short haired blonde woman, who read a book. She caught his attention when a butterfly fluttered around her head and she looked up at it, her face full of wonder. When the train stopped and the doors opened, the butterfly moved off the train. She watched it leave with a smile and looked around to see if anyone else had seen it. Hatter smiled lightly, as he allowed her to see that yes, it really had happened.

With the smile on his face, he looked over at the next people and had a shock. There sat a man who was a dead ringer for Jack Heart. His hair was dark and styled carelessly, and nothing like the dandy he had seen in his multiple court appearances. But what convinced him that the man couldn't be the next King of Wonderland, was the devotion in his eyes for the woman beside him. No Heart would have that look for another human being.

Then Hatter took a closer look at the woman, and what a woman she was! Her long brown hair was loose, falling around her face as she laughed at something her companion told her. Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth, her beautiful mouth letting loose some of most appealing laughter he had ever heard.

The train slowed, coming up to another stop. The two got up, the man helped her as she tried to keep her balance as the train swayed. She looked up to get her bearings and at that second, her eyes moved and met his. An electric shock went down his spine, and he was sure she had felt the same thing when her eyes widened. But then, miracle of miracles, she smiled at him.

Hatter thought of what his future could be with her beside him. It would be full of love and laughter. He could see them sitting at a table, laughing over dinner, enjoying the fact of them just being together. He thought of them sitting in the park, his head on her lap as she read a book, her hand absently playing with his hair as he watched her.

Their future continued to flash in front of him, one of the most poignant was of them hiding under an awning from the sudden downpour that had caught them out on a date. They laughing at silliness of it all, then he watched as their mirth fell to the side, love and devotion taking it over as the moment caught up to them. Her in his arms, held close to him. The look that passed their face as their faces edged closer to each other. The merging of their lips as they lightly caressed each other's, the hesitant look on each other's face as their lips separated for a second, then the meeting of their lips into a full kiss. His hand creeping up to caress her neck, holding her to him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

The train lurched and made Hatter's eyes jerk away for a second. That second was all it took for him to lose sight of his Angel. When he looked back, he realized that during the time their eyes had matched, the lurch was of the train as it came to a stop. And in that second, she had exited the train. Before he could move to go after her, the doors slammed shut and the train started again.

Hatter relaxed against the pole as he sighed. He shook his head slightly, he had never believed in love in first sight, but the reality of it rocked him to his core, it had changed everything for him.

Then, as he became conscious of his reality, none of it could ever happen. He was a Tea Shoppe owner, a con man. He was in this world for only two more days before he had to report home on if this city was suitable for more Oysters to be taken from. Once he was back, he would resume his position and continue to sell the Tea's made from Oyster's feelings.

But, at the same time, the truth of it all made his stomach turn. He thought of what he was going back to do, and with the truth of the fact being that he had fallen for one of the Oysters, he could not just sit back and let them be harvested. Even the thought of his Angel being in Wonderland sent shivers down his spine. No, he couldn't condone the way of life in Wonderland anymore.

The train slowed and he looked up to see it was his stop. He glanced back at the last spot he had seen his Angel, knowing that he would never be with her.

Hatter moved off the train, his mind churned with the new truth he had come to see in that moment that will last for the rest of his lifetime.

* * *

**Well, hmm. That turned out a lot different than it was in my head on the way home. Again, another time that my characters took my story and made it their own. And no, I didn't change the beginning, because, well I wanted you to see how odd things work out. So I guess this was a precursor to Alice? Let me know what you think.**

**Also, there is a scene from another movie in here, can anyone guess the movie? It is one of my favorites and I wrote the whole thing from memory. But it could have happened!**

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	9. Has Lost Direction:Kittyinaz

**Story: ** Alice

**Song:** _Valentine's Day_ by Linkin Park

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** Read to find out. Read note below, it is a warning...

**Author Notes: ** Yeah, I am in a bad spot. But I am working through it. Just give me time guys, I will update the other stories when I can, just not feeling the love from anyone lately. The song is your hint for this story.

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just come up with these stories on the way home listening to the song. **

**Per my normal habit for Songs for Alice, this is unbeta'd. So please forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

The clouds were racing above the lake as the waves crashed on the beach, driven by the cold hard wind that was blowing. It was the same beach that they had come ashore just a couple of days ago, arguing about the Stone of Wonderland and Jack.

A lone man stood at the water's edge, as he stared over the water, his body radiated pure defeat, not caring about the cruel chilled wind that was gusting past him. _How did it all come to this?_

He hadn't reacted to anything since the day after the Queen had been overthrown; it all meant nothing to him now, his reason for all he had done was gone. His insides felt like dust, there was nothing to make him go forward; it had all been taken from him by a man in a grey and yellow jumpsuit.

Oh, Hatter had his revenge, he had pumped every single bullet in his gun into the man, but it had not mattered. No, he had been too slow and the person who had paid for his lack of attention, had paid the ultimate sacrifice.

Hatter had, as the rest of the room, been watching with bated breath the reunion of father and daughter. The reason he had watched differed from the rest, he no longer cared for the downfall of the regime, only for the woman in front of him. It had been everything he knew she had wanted and needed. Hatter had been happy at that instant in time, he had ignored the pain he had been in. Nothing mattered more than him knowing that the woman he was in love with, was getting at least part of what she needed to heal.

Then the unthinkable happened, there was a shot, Robert had somehow seen the gun before it had gone off and taken the bullet for his daughter, his last sacrifice. Both of them had dropped to the floor and as Hatter heard her scream, his heart had broken as he emptied his gun. He had been there by her side in seconds, her father's body already growing cold next to her. She had looked up at him and asked him to help her out calmly. Later he came to realize, she already knew her fate.

When he asked if she was ok, she had assured him she was fine. He believed her, and to this day, has no idea how he carried her out of the casino. When they had stopped, he noticed that when he put her down, he had felt a cool breeze on his side. He had ignored it, looking after her, thinking it was his own wounds making his shirt stick to his skin. She had leaned on him, and he had asked again if she was ok. She had nodded and stood on her own as they watched the Casino collapse.

Afterwards, they had confronted the Queen. Gotten the Stone of Wonderland and won. Then Alice had started to drop. He had quickly caught her, as he had screamed her name. He had known at that moment that she had lied to him, she was not fine. It was her blood on him that had poured out as he carried her out of the Casino, not his.

The crowd had grown quiet and just watched as he screamed her name over and over. Doctors, real doctors, had ran over and tried to take her away from him. Jack had finally interceded and had him dragged away, but as soon as they had taken her to the scarab they had called for her, allowed him to be by her side.

Hatter stayed by her side until they again forced him away from it at the Hospital of Dreams. He had raged, punched suits and Doctors alike until Caterpillar finally made him stop when he flat out asked if he wanted to make sure she died.

He had stopped and stared at the elder man before him. Caterpillar told him he needed to get out of his way, or Alice would have no chance of surviving.

That had started a night and day of Hatter just standing there, staring at the doors they had taken her through. No one could convince him to move, not Charlie with his begging, Jack with his ordering, or Duchess sympathizing. Hatter stayed there until the end.

* * *

The wind blew over the lake, whipping the waves even higher as Charlie stood there watching the Hero of Wonderland as he stared off over the Lake of Tears. Today, it has definitely earned it's name as all of Wonderland was here to honor it's latest Alice of Legend adding to the waters.

He remembered how Hatter had fallen to his knees when they told him she was gone. He had repeated, "No, NO...**NO**!" And at that second Charlie remembered the same denial when they had realized she had went to the Casino by herself.

There was no one in the room who would have doubted Hatter's feelings for Alice when he carried her from the Casino. But if there had been, there was no doubt when he had caught her, screaming her name as she collapsed into his arms. Now, every single person in the waiting room just watched him as he fell apart, not a dry eye in the room. No one could move to his side at first, his raw emotions pinned them all down. It had been a long time since anyone had felt that much in Wonderland.

Nor was there a dry eye now as Charlie looked over the crowd. They all realized how much the proclaimed Hero of Wonderland had lost that day. Since then he had only reacted when spoken to. He had been named part of the council, as well officially been named a Hero of Wonderland as well as Alice. He had just stood there, as broken as he was now when Jack had announced to the crowd gathered his new titles.

Charlie had stood next to him, supported the man as he had since that terrible day in the Hospital of Dreams. The only time Hatter reacted to anything was when they head to his home. He denied everyone entrance into the Tea Shoppe, actually going to the point of locking them all out.

Charlie heard movement behind him, and turned his head to meet the eyes of the King of Wonderland.

* * *

Jack stood there, watching his new Duke of Clubs just stare out over the Lake. His heart hurt for the man he had thought was his rival. But, he had admitted to himself, that as much as he had cared for Alice, it had been nothing to Hatter's feelings for her. As he had watched the man literally break in front of him had led him to make some hard decisions later.

He just hoped those decisions were made where the man in front of him wasn't too far broken to accept. So far, he has received no indication of life in the man.

Jack sighed, then turned and told Charlie, "It's time."

* * *

Hatter didn't even start when Charlie came up and quietly told him the same thing. He nodded one time briefly, and then with one last look over the Lake, he turned. He walked over to the pyre that held the last remains of Alice of Legend, wrapped in blue silks. The raft was full of flowers, all brought by the residents of Wonderland in thanks of their new freedom, Alice herself rested on a bed of ferns from the Forest of Wabe, gathered by Hatter himself. He, along with Caterpillar, Jack, the Ten of Clubs, Charlie, and Dodo all helped lift her to their shoulders and walked her to the Lake that according to legend, her predecessor had made with her tears. Once the raft was on the water, they all quietly walked back out, Hatter last.

The cold wind blew against him, but he never registered the cold as he stared out. He didn't acknowledge when Jack handed him the torch. After a few minutes of silence, he walked forward and lit the pyre.

Charlie cut the ropes and they all watched the pyre floated off on the lake. He heard sobs behind him, and wondered how people who have never met the amazing Alice of Legend could emote so much emotion, when before they had all needed the Teas to feel anything.

Then he saw the man who stood at the edge of the Lake and he understood. How could anyone not feel anything when you watched him? His entire body screamed his grief as he had verbally done on that day. The last day anyone had seen any indication of life in the man.

That much grief could not be observed for any amount of time without the observer feeling the same grief.

The fire burned through the night and slowly, the crowds just as slowly dissipated. Hatter stood where he was the entire night, watching.

When the flames finally died and the raft slipped into the icy depths of the Lake, Hatter dropped to his knees. One word was ripped from his throat, "Alice!"

The only ones who had remained were the pallbearers and Duchess. They stood there, witness to it all, bowing their heads in acknowledgement of his grief. Finally Jack and Charlie moved together and picked up the broken man.

They helped him on his horse and led him back to the city. The entire ride was quiet, even the horses were silent, as though they observed the grief of the man in the brown jacket.

Once in the city, they made their way to the Tea Shoppe. Charlie helped him dismount and escorted him to the doors, and watched the man walk in the doors. He slowly walked away, just glanced at the King as he turned Arthur and made his way out of the city.

Jack just stared at the closed doors, and finally left to the palace. He and the Duchess dismounted and slowly made their way into their rooms. He collapsed into a chair and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

Duchess dropped in front of him and just stared up at him.

He looked down at her and just asked, "Did I do the right thing?"

Duchess just watched him and finally told him, "It was the only thing you could have done."

Jack sighed and looked away, the weight of his decision on him as he hoped that this didn't break Hatter.

* * *

Hatter just barred the doors, making sure no one could make their way inside. He turned and walked through the main room of the Tea Shoppe, not acknowledging the damage that was everywhere. He hit the code for his office and walked into the room that had not changed since the first day he had turned in his chair and saw her.

He had no idea why the room had not been trashed, but once he had seen it, he had made sure that no one disturbed the last place he had a memory of her that no one could intrude upon.

Hatter walked over to his chair and just collapsed in it. He was the epitome of misery, his head dropped in his hands, shoulders defeated.

There was no sound for many minutes, except for the wind blowing outside, until a sob was shaken out of him. He then just asked, so softly that no one could have heard him, "Why?" He then stood and shouted it, **"Why?" **He grabbed his hat and threw it from him and fell to his knees sobbing.

He was there for a few minutes before arms surrounded him, comforting him. Hatter jerked, enraged that someone invaded his last place of memory. But before he could say anything, a voice he thought was gone from him told him the answer, "Because it was the only way."

Hatter jerked and turned quickly to find his angel, the woman he thought he had just buried standing there. He stared at her in shock, unable to move in case it was a vision. He would take whatever he could of her.

Alice stared at the man in front of her, hating that it had to happen this way. She finally told him, "They would have never left us alone. I did die on the operating table. Three times. But each time, Caterpillar worked his magic and brought me back. The last time, I fell into a coma for a week." And when she had come to, Jack had been there. He had told her what had happened, and his plan. His plan to give them both the happy ending without anyone hunting her for the pearls she had inside, to give them both peace.

It had taken a day of talking and pleading from Jack for her to understand. And even then, he kept her locked up until this morning. When the rest of Wonderland was at the Lake of Tears, his most trusted suits brought her here and made sure she stayed.

Hatter just stared then asked her "Alice?"

Her heart breaking for the man in front of her, she nodded.

Hatter grabbed her and held her to him. As he registered her smell and the feeling of her in his arms, he cried. He cried in relief that she was here. He cried releasing all the grief he had bottled inside of him. He cried knowing that this woman who was in his arms was alive.

Alice held him, she told him the why's he had demanded once he had calmed down. She kept apologizing, telling him she had begged for Jack to let him know. But Jack told her that the second time she had died; a nurse had left the room and told Hatter she was dead. It wasn't until latter that day that Jack even knew she was alive. That was what gave him the idea, and the only was he knew of convincing everyone, including Dodo, that she was dead was by keeping up the charade.

Hatter finally lifted his head and looked her in the eyes. He just told her what he had wished he had told long ago, "Alice, I love you."

Alice smiled at him and quietly replied, "I love you too, Hatter. Jack asked, saying he would have sent you to me in my world, but I wanted to remain here with you. I only left Wonderland once, to tell my mother I was leaving for good. I could not have her looking for me, but I closed that portion of my life to stay here with you. If you want me to."

Hatter just held her closer and told her bluntly, "I never want to leave your side. Where ever you go, I will go also. Alice, I never want to suffer what I did today ever again. I will not bury you again. Once is all I can take. What ever it takes, we will do together." He held her away and cupped her head, "I promised you once I would take care of you, let me keep that promise now."

Alice smiled and told him, "That is all I wanted from you. I love you, Hatter."

Instead of answering her, he kissed her, with all the love and devotion evident as their lips moved together. When they ended the kiss, he told her, "And I love you, Alice of Legend. Forever."

* * *

**So, yeah, I am in a dark mood. But I could not end it so evilly. Hope you enjoy, and when I can, I will update stories. **

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	10. Got A Mountain To Climb

**Story: ** Alice & Hatter (My own Story)

**Song:** _Enough to Let Me Go _by Switchfoot

**Written by:** Kittyinaz

**Summary:** What is Hatter didn't call for his Parents when Alice beat the Red Queen? What if I allowed the movie continue a little bit longer?

**Author Notes: ** Just trying to get a feel for this writing again. Decided this song was haunting me enough.

**Disclosure: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or anything that is associated with it. I just come up with these stories on the way home listening to the song. **

**Per my normal habit for Songs for Alice, this is unbeta'd. So please forgive any mistakes.**

* * *

In the great hall that she had only escaped from less than 3 days prior, Alice is listening to a conversation between one of the Oysters that had been one of the ones who woke up first when Hatter and she had woken them up. She recognizes that the girls are the ones that had woken herself up from the emotional black hole she had let herself fall into when her father denied her.

Then there was Hatter. It was her fault he was captured and she had thought he was dead. But after they confront the Queen, he had swung around and kissed her deeply.

Hatter then told her, "I will be back, Alice. I need to get some things together and finish out a couple of obligations. Please wait for me."

* * *

That had been 3 days ago. Her chest hurt, but no one was telling her anything. In fact the Duchess hinted that if she loved him enough to let him go, it would be best for everyone. Alice just stared at this woman in disbelief, searching her face for a hint of what had brought that on.

Alice had turned around and walked out, left the old palace to wander through the city. For once her fear of heights was not affecting her as she was thinking of the pain of letting Hatter go. She had though that they had a deeper connection than just friends. Do friends tell each other they love each other and all the other things that they had done while she had been here?

Without noticing where she was, Alice wondered had eventually made her way to the ground level of the city. She was walking in a garden and noticed that the hedges seemed oddly shaped. She dismissed it in her head, more intent on figuring out what is happening between her and Hatter.

She walked through a door and stood shocked. She had no idea where she is or how she really got here. But the room in front of her was nothing short of a throne room. And she could tell it was the Heart's with all the color and shapes. Alice turned around to look at the wall behind her and gasped.

There on the wall, was a mural with a dragon looking creature being ridden with a woman with a huge head. On the other side was a griffon that mirrored the size of the dragon. Alice had covered her mouth with her hand, for some reason she knew what she was seeing was important.

After staring at the mural for a couple of minutes, Alice decided to try to make her way out of here. Luckily it looked as though no one had walked through this area in ages. She followed her footsteps out of the complex and through the garden she had barely noticed the first time. Though, she frowned, trying to understand why if everything else in this place was colored red, why were the roses all white?

A brief memory picked at the back of her brain of her father reading from Alice in Wonderland a part where in the garden of the Red Queen, the Alice in book along with the Queen had painted the white roses red.

But before Alice could think any more of it, she heard someone calling for her. She ran out of the garden and met up with Charlie.

* * *

That had been 2 days ago. And Alice had come to an answer to the Duchess's question. Yes, she loved Hatter enough to let him go.

Jack walked in with his father. He saw Alice there and his heart jumped. HE quietly walked over and asked her, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice looked up into his face and asked, "I just need to go home Jack. Now. All my goodbyes are made to those who wanted them. Can I just go now?"

Jack jerked back, but then his mind though of how once he got everything ready, he could go and win her. Seems Prince David made a mistake and Jack is going to cash in.

"Of course, Alice. We would be honored to respect your wishes. Just go and stand on the platform. Once the Glass is fully charged, the technician will let you know." Jack hurried to the box, and put the Stone she had handed him earlier today.

The machine hums to life. The Technician is shocked but he stands on the platform. He softly tells her, "Not all is as you think it is, Alice. He will be following soon once he hears of this." When Alice shakes her head, he can see she is determined to go through this. His eyes look up and the Former King of the Reds. Seeing the nod there, he tells Alice, "Take a deep breathe." And he pushes her through.

Alice cannot help but scream as she rides the rainbow current. She also feels as though something in her chest was being pulled apart. The pain grows so much that Alice gratefully gives into the darkness.

* * *

The next thing she remembers is lights and peoples voices saying they found her before the darkness pulls her back under.

* * *

The next time she wakens, she gasps as pain shoots through her body. Her mother is there in seconds asking where it hurts.

Alice can barely concentrate through the pain and gasps out, "Hatter!"

* * *

Back in Wonderland, Hatter is at the Hall arguing with the Prince to open the Looking Glass. Finally, he draws himself up and demands for his mother's ring back.

Jack jerks his head back and repeats, "Your Mother's Ring?"

Alice of Legend and her husband the Hatter walk through the doors. "Ye give muh boyo 'at he is wanting."

Jack is just staring at the two legends in front of him, his mouth just gaping open.

Luckily for him, his father came in the room, goes to the box and hands the ring to Hatter with a bow.

Hatter takes a deep breathe, rubbing his chest.

Tarrant tells him, "If you take it, we will stand guard on this side. The Stone be there long enough to get you there and to bring your mate home. Go me son!"

Hatter nods and placing the ring on his little finger, he grabs his hat and jumps through the Glass.

Alice and Tarrant smile and then turn their attention to the Jack of Knaves in front of them.

Jack slowly backs up in the look in their eyes, his eyes looking frantically around to find an escape route. And finding none in any of the eyes he meets, including his father.

* * *

Alice is still in the hospital since her vitals are showing them that she is in pain, but they have been unable to pinpoint the cause of it.

Suddenly this morning the pain flared then faded. Alice's eyes popped wide open as she tries to figure out what is going on.

Seeing nothing going on, Alice just drifts away, not fully asleep, but not awake.

An hour later, a familiar voice wakes her up, yelling.

Alice sits up and asks, "Hatter?"

Her mom was just going to walk in the room, but seeing her daughter not only awake but functioning makes her turn her head and look at the young man arguing with the nurse. "She is my Fiancé!"

Alice just says disbelieving, "Hatter? Here? It must be a dream…"

That confirms it to Carolyn. She turns and hails the man, "Hatter! I left multiple messages for you. Alice is in here." She reaches out and grabs him by the arm and drags him past the nurse.

Hatter is looking at this woman, but feeling that she is taking him towards the pull, he allows her to drag him.

Alice is just staring at the door, her hand on her chest. The door slowly opens and she sees the man she loves walking through the door. He stops and seeing his Alice in the bed, he rushes over to her and pulls her into his arms.

"Alice, why did you leave me? You must have fallen through the Glass just before I entered. I needed to take care of a couple things. Why Alice? Why did you leave me?"

Alice is crying as she holds Hatter closer to her. "I was asked if I loved you enough to let you go. It took more than I knew to do that, and now you are here, I cannot let you go. I am so sorry."

Hatter pulls back and kisses her. HE pours all his love, desire and need for the woman who is the other half of his soul. He leans his forehead on hers and told her, "You look beautiful tonight, Alice. And you never need to worry if you love me enough to let me go, unless you are willing to let me follow through, to fall in even more in love with you. Alice there is just so much we need to talk about. But, know this. I love you and need you by my side from now until the end of time. Will you give me this?"

Alice's tears are falling as she tells him, "Yes."

Hatter grins and kisses her tears. Then he pulls her into his arms as he grins. "Well then, I guess we need to get you back home where you belong."

* * *

**Yep, for those that didn't know, I have been in pain and sick since May basically. I am scheduled for a surgery in December that will help me out. The bad news, I lost my job and cannot even apply for anything until the surgery. That and it has been hard to find a place to type my stories. So I am now trying guys! Thanks goodness that 3 different types of medicine can help out until the surgery. And yes it is disjointed on purpose... She is falling apart and not thinking clearly. I have done it often, ten million things going through my brain.**

**Thanks for reading. ~Wendy**


	11. Chapter 11 Author Note for New Site

Due to FanFiction's enforcement of their policies, I am currently in process of moving my stories to WordPress. My WordPress ID is Kittyinaz dot WordPress dot com. It is also on my profile.

I chose WordPress because of reading other stories on it and was very impressed. I like the variety that it offers by letting me post as pages my stories with banners or pictures in the chapters, the ability to group stories together as I like them, my personal notes as blogs where my readers can ignore them and get to the story themselves. Not to mention to being able to personally design the site as I wish.

I also love the fact it is set up to be extremely helpful to me by all the help features everywhere plus the weekly emails to teach you any enhancements or themes that are available for your use. It also allows me to post my stories and let my beta come behind me and proof read the chapters and post when she is done, or let me know that some major editing is needed, while saving and backing up everything on their servers so there is no fear of it being lost. There are other features available that I love, but in the interest of getting my stories up over there before anything is erased on FanFiction is making that the priority for me. The links to make it easier to go from chapter to chapter will be added later as well as the other fun things I have found.

As I finish my end of moving stories over, I will be posting this Authors Note to those same stories here in FanFiction. Please remember that my Beta (Who is freaking awesome!) needs to beta the stories and will post them as fast as possible. I will try to post at least the first chapter of each story so you can see the layout.

Also anyone talented to making banners? I would love to be able to post your work. I will give full credit to anyone who wishes to help. No matter if it is a banner for the whole story or for a chapter. Right now I am drugged due to teeth surgery and cannot make a banner if my life depends on it (another reason my Beta is reading after me, it is quite funny the mistakes I have made so far…). In fact the only banner I have ever made, I found out on Google so it seems it wasn't that hard. Instead each chapter has pictures on it, since I am VERY eager to take advantage of that feature. Plus I got to use a picture that has inspired me with the permission of the artist.

I will be going back over my stories and deleting the sex scenes out of them, and leaving a comment that the missing part of the story will be on WordPress unedited. I will warn you, I have set the age limit on the site for over NC-17 only. No need to be worried about the stories being taken down there!

Stories will continue to be updated here, but only after they are posted to WordPress and ok'd by my beta there, with the same limitations. And yes you can follow me there if you have a WordPress account. You will get email updates of my stories.

If you have any questions, please let me know. I will be happy to help anyone out who wishes to go over to WordPress, it is a very friendly site and the options it offers is unbelievable. It is not just a FanFiction site, it also does photos, blogs and anything you can imagine.

As to my past Beta's on Alice and Hatter, thanks for all the help. I had erased the chapters when I made it into the book, and therefore lost all the credits. Becca and Sorena, your help was unbelievably awesome and I thank you for all your work.

Thanks everyone for your comments and I hope to find you on WordPress following me there. If not, I am trying to follow everyone that is going elsewhere. Some sites are not as helpful about the following and it has helped me in the process of picking this one. And hopefully with me rereading all these stories, it will make me eager to write more. I know it is helping me remember all my notes and such! Now hopefully I can remember the stories when the drugs wear off….

For Songs for Alice, I really don't think any of these will be deleted, so I just reposted my own one shots. But I would need permission for anyone who has submitted a story for it for me to repost.

**Fairfarren~Wendy**


End file.
